


Ton sourire, comme un milion d'étoiles

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Shanks is such a dad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Il y a de ces gens qui vous marquent au fer rouge. Les affres du temps n'effacent jamais vraiment la brûlure dans la chair. Parfois, ce sont des cicatrices monstrueuses, d'autres fois, des souvenirs qui font chaud au cœur.





	Ton sourire, comme un milion d'étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> J'aime bien penser que Luffy est une sorte d'enfant-astre, qui illumine la vie de chacun de ceux qu'il rencontre. Que dire de _Shanks_ , le môme lui a carrément tapé dans l'oeil ! Au fond, c'est un vieux nounours. Bonne lecture !

 

Shanks, parfois, songeait à Luffy.

L'œil – toujours espiègle – dans le lointain, un sourire vrai déformant tendrement l'abrupt de sa mâchoire, l'épaule moins roide, presque nonchalante, les muscles sous la peau baignée de soleil, détendus ; autant de signes trahissant les vagabondages heureux de l'esprit du capitaine, et que Benn, entre tous, savait reconnaître.

Alors, Shanks le Roux retombait comme en enfance, irradiant de ce petit quelque chose, d'une pureté inaliénable, qui arrachait toujours un sourire de sale gosse à son second, et ce, même dans les moments les plus affreux.

Beckman finissait par s'en prendre une (c'est qu'il était gentiment moqueur) mais le pirate ne regrettait _rien_.

 


End file.
